Otra Vez Tu
by Agus853
Summary: Rin y Len Estuvieron separados ocho años, Rin decide volver a vivir con el, ¿que sucedera?
1. Reencuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo cree la historia Bla Bla ñ.ñ

Espero les guste, sino, haganmelo saber, es mi primer fic, y queria que sea de ellos, Va a haber mucho incesto, ya estan avisados!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reencuentro

Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 14 años y el día de hoy estoy volviendo a mi casa, después de 8 años de estar separada de mi hermano por fin volvemos a vernos. Nuestros padres se separaron cuando teníamos seis años, Mama me llevo con ella y papa se quedo con Len. Mama tenia una enfermedad incurable, se le estimaba poco tiempo de vida, aun así sobrevivió 7 años, seguramente el amor que me tenia le impedía dejarme sola cuando era pequeña, aun así hace poco falleció, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer En Francia, ahora volvería a Japón con Len; papa falleció hace dos años atrás, el era una persona adinerada, dejo su mansión a su hijo e hija, aun así yo me entere hace un mes, es por eso que volveré, no a ver mi cosas, sino por la compañía de mi hermano, quería estar con el mas que nadie en el mundo.

El avión no tardo mucho en llegar, mi Abuela materna, con mucho dinero también me dejo irme, ella arreglo los preparativos, me inscribió también en la escuela a la que el iba, quería que me valla bien después de todo.

Llegue a la casa pasadas las siete y medie, Len ya había salido al colegio, yo debía apurarme si quería ir el primer día, solo me lamentaba el no poder verlo antes de encontrarlo en el colegio, aun así, la ama de llaves me enseño mi habitación, sobre la cama estaba mi uniforme, rápidamente me lo puse y me dirigí al colegio, un auto estaba esperándome.

Entre al establecimiento y fui directamente a la oficina del director, donde termine de arreglar mi inscripción y me dirigí al salón, entre sin mas vueltas, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, ingrese y la profesora me presento. Les sonreí y ella me indico mi asiento, con mi mirada buscaba a Len entre las personas, lo encontré, de echo, estaba en la fila siguiente a la mía, casi a mi par, me senté y lo mire, le dedique una sonrisa muy amplia y le moví la mano en un saludo, hoy me encontraba realmente bien.

* * *

si Les gusto, manden Reviews! Si no igual asi me insultan (? gracias!


	2. Esperando por ella

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo cree la historia Bla Bla ñ.ñ

Espero les guste, sino, haganmelo saber, es mi primer fic, y queria que sea de ellos, Va a haber mucho incesto, ya estan avisados!

* * *

Chapter 2: Esperando Por Ella

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 14 años y hoy vendrá mi hermana gemela, a la que no veo hace 8 años, a vivir conmigo nuevamente. Esto fue un arreglo apresurado pero realmente deseo tenerla aquí. Me preguntaba como estaba; me levante temprano, mas de lo previsto, sabia que posiblemente ella no llegaría antes que yo me fuera, ordene que dejaran todo listo para que ella fuera cómoda al colegio.

Llegando al colegio me encontré con mis amigos, Ahí se encontraba Mikuo, el iba tres años mas que yo, Miku, su hermana, ella iba dos años mas, y algunos compañeros de colegio, Al parecer el colegio entero sabia la noticia, y la historia incluida, aun así no me molestaba, me senté en mi banco habitual, la profesora entro y se acomodo. Oí la puerta abrirse y una joven ingreso; ella tenia cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, ojos celestes, con una profundidad y un brillo hipnotizante, un cuerpo muy estilizado, ella era, mi hermana.

Su sonrisa fue lo primero que note, no había cambiado nada en ese aspecto, se notaba que estaba nerviosa aun así no quería demostrarlo. Se sentó y me saludo moviendo su mano. Estaba realmente impresionado lo linda que ella se veía, sentía muchas ganas de abrazarla, aun así solo pude sonreírle y mover mi mano también.

La escuela tenia un nivel de importancia máximo en nuestra familia, por lo que estuvimos toda la clase prestando atención, no veía que los minutos pasaran así podría abrazarla en el recreo.

La campana sonó ruidosa, el profesor se retiro y vi como Rin se paraba, me levante rápidamente y me acerque a ella abrazándola fuertemente a lo que sentí sus brazos rodeándome en respuesta, era un momento que no quería olvidar en verdad, aunque lo siguiente si podría borrarlo con facilidad.

Mis compañeros tal y como esperaba se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, y digo nosotros porque yo estaba ahí casi por casualidad, ella se sorprendió, Todos le preguntaban cosas, yo ya estaba enfurecido

Déjenla en paz – Dije mientras tomaba a Rin de la mano y me dirigía hacia fuera con ella, aunque me di cuenta de lo que había echo cuando ya estábamos en el patio, estaba algo confundida, la mire y me reí levemente – Lo siento, Te extrañe demasiado – Le dije mientras volvía a traerla hacia mi cuerpo en un abrazo. – Estas hermosa- susurre a su oído, esas cosas ya salían de mi sin darme cuenta alguna, estaba acostumbrado a tratar así con las mujeres, Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, Mi novia la querría matar en cuanto la viera.


	3. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo cree la historia Bla Bla ñ.ñ

Espero les guste, sino, háganmelo saber, es mi primer fic, y quería que sea de ellos, Va a haber mucho incesto, ya están avisados!

* * *

Chapter 3: Descubriendo Sentimientos

Len me saco al patio y me abrazo, eso fue lo que recuerdo realmente bien de tanta confusión, Estaba feliz de verlo, incluso unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas, Hasta que me dijo – Estas hermosa- Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido que de costumbre, un leve sonrojo recorrió mi rostro

-Gracias-

Me separe y le sonreí, hasta que oí una voz desagradable que se acercaba a nosotros

- Bienvenida hermanita- Me dijo una joven de cabellos rojos en forma de remolinos, me miraba muy mal por cierto, sus ojos me transmitían un desagrado, ella realmente no le agradaba la nueva noticia. Fue hasta donde Len estaba y lo abrazo fuertemente dándole un beso en los labios, en ese instante no pude evitar sentir como algo presionaba mi pecho, puse mis manos en el para evitar que explotara, aunque eso sonaba absurdo.

Len estaba algo sorprendido con la joven aunque le era familiar. Ella lo tomo de la mano, la cara de el era una disculpa hacia mi, no tenia sentido ya que el era mi hermano, debía estar feliz por el, aun así ¿porque no podía hacerlo?

- Ella es Teto – Me dijo con algo de pena- Es mi novia – Eso era de esperarse, aunque dolió como si fuera una nueva noticia, después de todo el no me esperaría toda la vida, aunque esa hubiese sido la promesa que nos hicimos, jamás la olvidaría.

- Hola, Soy Rin – Dije con una sonrisa fingida, no demostraría lo que en verdad sentía, seria realmente tonto, había pasado mucho tiempo y cosas entre nosotros como para que ahora le haga un berrinche, decidí calmarme y callar – Voy al baño, nos vemos en clase – Al irme salude con la mano y al perderlos de vista corrí al baño, necesitaba llegar a mi soledad rápidamente

El baño estaba vacío, entre y me encerré en un cubicuelo mientras tapaba mi cara con mis manos, debía calmarme, pero es que ¿no recordaba nada?

- Rin Flash Back -

-Len, No quiero irme sin ti- Dije mientras estaba abrazada a el, mama esperaba impaciente en el auto, mis lagrimas no cesaban ni cesarían, era el día mas triste de todos.

-Te amo, dímelo cuando nos volvamos a ver, te esperare, lo prometo…

Fin Flash Back –

Como un niño podía decir esas palabras con tanta claridad? Teníamos seis años, aun así jamás lo olvide, ni lo haría, ese había sido el momento mas importante de todos, inclusive siendo tan pequeña lo sabia.

Limpie mis lagrimas y me arregle, rápidamente estuve compuesta para continuar con mis clases, regrese al salón y pronto ingreso el otro profesor, un joven de cabellos azules, se me hacia realmente llamativo, no pude evitar mirarlo atentamente

- ¿Veo una carita nueva verdad? – Dijo mientras sonreía amablemente – ¿Eres Rin? El parecido es increíble – Me sonroje un poco cuando hablo de ello – soy tu nuevo profesor, Shion, enseñare biología, espero seas buena alumna – Estaba ya frente a mi y toco mi cabeza con cuidado sin despeinarme pero cariñosamente, no pude evitar sonríele ampliamente

- Si – Se dirigió al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir, este seria un largo año escolar.

Finalizando ya el dia escolar toco el timbre de salida, ya era la hora de volver a casa, donde debia haber estado todo el tiempo, arme mi mochila y Sali tranquilamente.

Len me alcanzo rapidamente y me sonrio en el camino, habia un auto esperando por nosotros, pero como ya iba a ser costumbre, aparecio la niña de nuevo

- Estudiaremos juntos? - Dijo colgandose de su brazo, al parecer no tendria un moento a solas con el... me preguntaba cuando sucederia eso, debia hablar de muchas cosas con el

- Ven con nosotros- Dijo con mala gana, al parecer el tambien queria hablar conmigo, aun asi no dije nada, segui mi camino sin decir palabra alguna hasta el auto, donde no pude escaparme

- Y Dime, ¿porque volviste? digo, tu hermano ya tinee una vida sin ti aca- Esas palabras entraron directo a mi corazon, las lagrimas esta vez no saldrian, no podia hacer la guerra ya, al menos debia tener un motivo, lo que ella decia era cierto pero... no pude evitar bajar mi mirada

- ¿Que dices? Esta es su casa tambien, no hagas esto, no con ella- Len se veia realmente enfadado, me sorprendio su actitud, ¿seria que ya lo habia echo antes? no dije nada, solo abri la ventana y mire hacia afuera, la niña no hablaria mas, al menos ya estaba tranquila de que nada mas me dañaria hoy.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! ahora lo hice un poquito mas largo, intentare hacerlo mas largo aun, ahora si se va poniendo interesante n.ñ Espero que sea de su agrado!

Proximo capitulo: La promesa


	4. La promesa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo cree la historia Bla Bla ñ.ñ

Espero les guste, sino, haganmelo saber, es mi primer fic, y queria que sea de ellos, Va a haber mucho incesto, ya estan avisados!

* * *

Chapter 4: La promesa

No sabia como disculparme con mi hermana, La escena que había montado Teto si bien era de esperarse era totalmente innecesaria, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacia por celos. En clase mire a Rin todo el tiempo aunque ella no me mirara siquiera una vez, la escenita con el profesor me había molestado un poco, pero era el que menos derecho tenia para siquiera opinar sobre el tema. El colegio paso rápidamente, Rin no me miraba y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, Estaba totalmente extraña, si bien no la veía hacia tiempo, solo con mirar sus ojos sabia que la esencia de esa pequeña nunca había cambiado ni en lo mas mínimo.

En el auto sucedió algo que no quería que pasara, Teto había sacado el tema que no debía, a esa chica parecía que le pagaban para que dijera cosas malas, era una tras otra, en esos casos siquiera recordaba porque salía con ella, no podía ser tan cruel, solo que esta vez si la enfrente aunque no halla servido para mucho. Llegamos rápidamente a casa, había comida esperándonos, como todos los días pero Rin entro y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, recordaba que comidas le gustaban y eso había pedido que hicieran, le sonreí ampliamente, era su bienvenida después de todo, se merecía lo mejor.

- Bienvenida a casa, espero te guste - Le dije muy alegremente, su sonrisa había echo que mi humor cambiase drásticamente, Era todo lo que quería ver en ella, esa sonrisa que recordaba, estaba intacta y aún era suya.

Corrió hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente, realmente me tomo por sorpresa pero al sentir nuestros cuerpo juntos nuevamente, su corazón palpitaba fuerte al igual que el mío, su alegría se trasmitía; el aroma de su cabello era perfecto, ella lo era, fueron quizás dos segundos pero algo en esta escena me ponía muy triste. Recordé la promesa que le había echo de esperarla, ¿que estaba haciendo yo en realidad? Tenia a Teto, pero yo no la quería, la única que vez que había dicho un te amo había sido a Rin ni mas ni menos, El resto no se lo habían merecido nunca, y tenia seis años cuando lo hice, aunque, ella jamás me lo respondió.

Me soltó y la Cara que tenia la pelirosa era de espanto, daba mucho miedo aun así la ignore totalmente, Mi hermana estaba feliz, no necesitaba nada mas en ese momento por lo que nos sentamos a comer. Ese momento paso rápidamente, Recuerdo a Teto molestando a Rin y ella simplemente ignorándola, no sabia cuanto duraría esa situación y creo que pronto llegaría a su limite, por mas que halla sido un día nada mas, Sabia que Rin no era dotada de mucha paciencia, de echo, le faltaba mucho de ello.

Al finalizar la comida Rin se encerró en su cuarto y tuve que soportar a Teto molestándome un tiempo hasta que por fin logre que vuelva a su casa, tal y como debía, solo que esta vez iría a hablar con Rin de inmediato, quería saber de ella, sus gustos, que había pasado en su vida, quería saber también acerca de mamá, la extrañaba mucho.

Entre a su cuarto y la encontré durmiendo aunque su sueño parecía sumamente frágil, me acosté a su lado cuidadosamente. Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello y lo acomodaba lejos de su hermoso rostro

- Rin, estas bien? - Acostumbrábamos a hablarnos dormidos antes

- S-Si - dijo con algo de dificultad, sabia que no abriría los ojos, pero me oía, eso era seguro y una forma de hablar

- Lo siento- Me sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, pretendia hablar un tiempo con ella pero no sabria si podria ser hoy, aun asi lo intentaría

- No te perdonaré- Hizo una pausa- Fácilmente

Eso fue todo ese día, no pudimos hablar nada mas, al parecer no habia echo las cosas nada bien el dia de hoy. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a su sueño, yo volví a mi cama y me acosté a dormir lo que me costo mucho hacer. De pequeño hice una promesa que no cumplí, ella jamás me dio una respuesta, me sentía la peor persona de todas, no podía haberle echo eso a mi hermana, aunque ella sea mi hermana, la amaba con todo mi corazón, no podía evitarlo, Ella era mi único amor, de ahora y siempre, era un echo.

* * *

Bueno, Aqui hice otro, van rapido proque son bastante cortos pero es que intento hacer un capitulo de cada gemelo. Por cierto, escribo asi porque yo acostumbro rolear en foros vocaloid y se me pega hablar asi o expresarme extraño, intentare corregirlo, lo siento! Espero les guste este capi! ñ.ñ Mañana subire otro, o quizas un poco mas tarde


End file.
